simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Book Job
"The Book Job" (tłum. "Książkowa robota") – szósty odcinek 23 sezonu Simpsonów. Zadebiutował 20 listopada 2011. Streszczenie Kiedy Lisa odkrywa, że jej ulubiona książka nie jest autorstwa jednej osoby, postanawia stworzyć własną powieść. Tymczasem Homer idzie za przykładem pisarki i dobiera sobie kilka osób, które napiszą za niego bestseller. Fabuła thumb|200px|left|Lisa poznaje prawdę o swojej ulubionej pisarce Simpsonowie wybierają się na Duff Center Arena, by zobaczyć występ z dinozaurami w roli głównej. Na widok olbrzymich stworzeń większość dzieci ucieka, a stadion pozostaje prawie pusty. Po spektaklu Simpsonowie idą do sklepu z pamiątkami, by kupić parę pluszaków. W tym samym momencie Lisa spotyka kobietę przebraną za dinozaura, która jej kogoś przypomina. Okazuje się, że to T. R. Francis, autorka książek z serii Angelica Button, której dziewczynka jest wielką fanką. Tym większe jest rozczarowanie Lisy, gdy wychodzi na jaw, że Francis nie jest pisarką, lecz jedynie twarzą książki, zaś cała legenda utworzona wokół jej osoby nie była prawdziwa, gdyż powieść została napisana przez grupę zatrudnionych osób w celu zarobienia jak najwięcej pieniędzy przez wydawców. thumb|right|200px|Bart wchodzi do spółki Homera Pozbawiona złudzeń Lisa pragnie spalić kolekcję książek o Angelice Button, co z kolei zwraca uwagę jej rodziców. Gdy dziewczynka opowiada Homerowi, jak wygląda pisanie powieści, nieświadomie podsuwa ojcu pomysł na zarobienie pieniędzy. W celu zrealizowania tego planu niezbędne jest utworzenie grupy. Pierwszą osobą wciągniętą do spółki zostaje Bart, następnie do ekipy dołączają Seymour Skinner i Patty Bouvier. Później Homer i Bart zwracają się z prośbą o pomoc do Lenny'ego, lecz on odmawia ze względu na nowo zakupioną kapucynkę, która potrzebuje opieki. W związku z tym zastępuje go Moe Szyslak, zaś komputerowcem zostaje profesor Frink. Na wieść o ich planie Lisa postanawia napisać własną książkę bez niczyjej pomocy, lecz znalezienie motywacji i skupienie się na pracy nie jest tak łatwe, jak podejrzewała. thumb|left|200px|Koncept książki Tymczasem ekipa spotyka się w księgarni Bookaccino's, by opracować plan książki. Wyzwiska pod adresem Moe podsuwają im pomysł uczynienia głównym bohaterem powieści osieroconego trolla uczęszczającego do magicznej szkoły. W pewnym momencie do księgarni wchodzi Neil Gaiman, który proponuje im współpracę, sugerując, że w grupie przyda im się doświadczony pisarz. Podczas gdy członkowie ekipy przystępują do pisania, Lisę w dalszym ciągu odrywają od pracy inne zajęcia. thumb|right|200px|Grupa uzyskuje zgodę na wydanie powieści Ostatecznie grupa pisarzy kończy swoją książkę i nadaje jej tytuł The Troll Twins of Underbridge Academy. Następnie członkowie ekipy zabierają gotową powieść do wydawcy przedsiębiorstwa TweenLit Inc. na Targach Książki w Springfield. Jednak pojawia się pewien problem: nie mają fikcyjnego autora, który będzie twarzą ich dzieła. Idealną kandydatką okazuje się Lisa, która nie daje rady napisać powieści, więc zgadza się na taki układ. Wówczas wydawca akceptuje ich książkę i wypisuje im czek na milion dolarów. thumb|left|200px|Ekipa podczas skoku na wydawnictwo Kiedy Skinner przynosi do Tawerny Moe kopię ich książki, członkowie grupy zdają sobie sprawę, że zostali oszukani - ich powieść zostaje przerobiona na typową powiastkę o nastoletnich wampirach. Oburzeni tym faktem autorzy postanawiają wykraść swoje dzieło. W tym celu wkradają się do siedziby TweenLit Inc. i docierają do centralnego komputera, żeby opublikować pierwotną wersję książki zgraną na nośniku danych. Na nieszczęście ubiegają ich ochroniarze wydawcy, który został poinformowany o ich planach przez Lisę. Dziewczynka przeprasza Barta za brak lojalności, po czym wkłada pendrive'a z tekstem do komputera i publikuje książkę. thumb|right|200px|Lisa przekazuje grupie dobrą wiadomość Po nieudanej akcji rozczarowani wspólnicy idą do księgarni, by zobaczyć to, co zostało z ich powieści. Ku ich zdumieniu książka została opublikowana w niezmienionej formie. Lisa wyjaśnia im, że jej zdrada była tylko podstępem, by móc podmienić z Bartem nośniki danych i wydrukować właściwą wersję powieści. Dziewczynka z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że na obwolucie wciąż widnieje jej podobizna, lecz gdy otwiera książkę, okazuje się, że przywłaszczył ją sobie Neil Gaiman. thumb|left|200px|Neil Gaiman triumfuje W międzyczasie brytyjski pisarz relaksuje się na plaży w Shelbyville, wychwalając swój pomysł z wprowadzeniem trzeciego pendrive'a. Jego triumfalny śmiech przerywa nadejście Moe, jego wspólnika w zbrodni, który postanawia wypić drinka, by uczcić ich sukces. Kiedy zastanawia się, dlaczego Gaiman nie skosztował swojego napoju, pisarz wyjaśnia mu, że był zatruty. Tym sposobem staje się jednym autorem bestsellera. Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Homer i Bart jako Ocean i Rusty thumb|right|200px|Terry Benedict w serialu thumb|right|200px|Kasyno Banka a wydawnictwo * Odcinek w dużym stopniu nawiązuje do serii filmów zapoczątkowanej przez Ocean's Eleven. Poniżej znajduje się lista wszystkich nawiązań: ** Motyw muzyczny towarzyszący przygodom Homera i jego bandy przypomina pochodzący z filmu utwór "$160 Million Chinese Man" w wykonaniu Davida Holmesa. ** Głównych bohaterów filmu, Danny'ego Oceana i Rusty'ego, odzwierciedlają kolejno Homer i Bart. Świadczą o tym między ich stroje oraz fakt, że to oni kierują całą akcją. ** Fragment, w którym ekipa wybiera się na Targi Książki w Springfield, zostaje zatytułowany Skok (w oryginalnej wersji językowej Heist). ** Pojawiający się w odcinku wydawca jest parodią Terry'ego Benedicta, głównego antagonisty filmu. Warto dodać, że głosu użycza mu odtwórca roli, Andy García. ** Budynek TweenLit Inc. przypomina kasyno Banka z Ocean's Thirteen. ** Homer pozbywa się strażników za pomocą małego urządzenia rozpraszającego w powietrzu trujący gaz - w podobny sposób postępuje Ocean w pierwszej części. Chwilę później Homer skacze między windami niczym Yen w trzeciej części. ** Kiedy członkowie ekipy przyglądają się swoim czytelnikom, opierając się o balustradę, w tle słychać utwór "Clair de Lune" Claude'a Debussy'ego. Ten motyw muzyczny pojawia się również pod koniec filmu, gdy bohaterowie obserwują kasyno Bellagio po udanej akcji. * Tytuł odcinka przypomina nazwę innego heist filmu - The Italian Job (tłum. Włoska robota). thumb|right|200px|Fani Angeliki Button przypominający fanów Harry'ego Pottera thumb|right|200px|Książki Neila Gaimana na półkach * W odcinku pojawia się również wiele odniesień do Harry'ego Pottera, m.in. parodia książki, czyli seria Angelica Button, Patty mówiąca w języku węży, Komiksiarz przebrany za postać przypominającą Rubeusa Hagrida oraz fabuła powieści wymyślonej przez ekipę, a więc historia osieroconego chłopca o niezwykłych zdolnościach, który chodzi do magicznej szkoły i uprawia nieistniejący sport. * W księgarni widoczne są prawdziwe powieści Neila Gaimana, w tym m.in. The Absolute Death, The Absolute Sandman, Amerykańscy bogowie, Koralina, Księga cmentarna, Chłopaki Anansiego, Neverwhere oraz Gwiezdny pył. Ponadto, Moe wspomina również Sandmana. * Gra, w którą gra Bart w Noiseland Arcade, nazywa się Fruit Shoot. * Książka autorstwa Moe nosi tytuł There's a Rainbow in My Basement. * Wydawca wspomina o Franklinie W. Dixonie, który tak naprawdę nie jest osobą, lecz wspólnym pseudonimem kilku autorów książek The Hardy Boys. Co ciekawe, wśród fałszywych pisarzy wymienia również Stephena Kinga. * Innym razem pada nazwisko R. L. Stine'a, amerykańskiego pisarza znanego z Gęsiej skórki. * Wspomniane zostaje także, że początkowo Zmierzch miał opowiadać o miłości dziewczyny do golema. Galeria The Book Job 1.png The Book Job 2.png Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Homerem Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Bartem Kategoria:Odcinki związane z Lisą Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Boba Andersona Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Dana Vebbera en:The Book Job es:The Book Job fr:Le Coup du bouquin pt-br:A Farsa do Livro lt:Knygos Darbas